EL NUEVO HOST CLUB
by kamica nm
Summary: Ahina Suoh ha vivido gran parte de sus vida como una chica normal pero su ingreso a la academia Ouran cambiara todo por completo , ahi debera afrontar a un grupo de chicos llamados los F4 , el cual lider la odia , Ahina entendera que no puede con el sola y tendra que pedir ayuda a sus ¿ amigos ? , ( mal Summary lo se pero les prometo que la historia sera mejor )


**BUENO HOLA A TODOS PRIMERO QUE NADA DEBO DECIR QUE NUNCA ANTES HE ESCRITO UN FIC DE OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB Y MUCHO MENOS DE DIABOLIK LOVERS ASIQ EU NO SEAN CRUELES CONMIGO SE LOS SUPLICO , LO UNICO QUE PROMTEO ES DAR MI MEJOR ESFUERZO Y ACTUALIZAR SEGUIDO ASIQ UE PORFAVOR DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD .**

 **COMO PODRAN VER HE INCLUIDO ALGUNAS COSAS DE BOYS OVER FLOWERS SI ES QUE CONOCEN EL DORAMA COREANO Y SI NO PUES TIENES QUE VERLO .**

 **EN FIN ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO AGANME SABER SI LES GUSTO O LES DIO ASCO LA IDEA EN SUS COMENTARIOS NOS LEEMOS**

 **( PERDONEN LAS FALTAS ORTOGRAFICAS EL TABLET ES UN ASCO )**

* * *

Los empleados de la mansion Suoh corrian por todos lados con flores , globos , sabanas , platos y cubiertos limpios con la esperanza de tener todo listo para la llegada de su nueva ama o mas bien la hija de los señores de la casa .

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en Kyoto una chica de largos cabellos rubios , grandes ojos azules y cuerpo delgado miraba como el chofer y los guarda espaldas subian todas sus cosas a un lujos auto de color negro . A cada segundo que pasaba sus ganas de salir corriendo aumentaban es mas lo hubiera echo ya de no ser porque su abuelo la tenia fuertemente sujeta por los hombros .

_ no quiero ir _dijo la joven mirando al piso

_ Ahina ya hablamos de esto tus padres hicieron un trato conmigo y esto es parte del trato_dijo un hombre cabellos castaños

_ pero no quiero ir a esa tonta preparatoria de niños ricos_respondio Ahina con el seño fruncido

_ vamos no sera tan malo , tu madre paso buenos momentos ahi_ respondio el abuelo de la joven

_ lo se abuelo pero que tal si no les agrado o si me excluden quien sabe que complejos tiene la gente rica_ dijo la rubio

_ vamos eres Ahina la muchacha mas valiente que conosco si se atreven a tocarte se que sabras defenderte

_ tienes razon no puede ser tan malo

Ahina y su abuelo comenzaron a reir aunque en realidad a la chica no le agradaba para nada la idea de tener que dejar Kyoto , para irse a vivir en una lujosa mansion , ni tener que dejar a sus amigas y comenzar a ir a esa odiosa academia Ouran de niños ricos ; la sola idea de pensarlo la asqueaba

_ señorita Ahina todo esta listo para irnos _ dijo el chofer

_ gracias _ respondio la rubio y luego se giro hacia su abuelo_ te extrañare

Abuelo y nienta se abrazaron fuertemente mientras algunas lagrimas traicioneras salian de sus ojos ; se separaron y con una ultima sonrisa la joven entro en el auto.

Ahina pov

Una vez dentro del auto tenia el impulso de salir por esa puerta y mandar todo al diablo , pero no podia mis padres se decepcionarian mucho si lo hiciera aunque en primer lugar fue culpa de ellos el haberme dejado con el abuelo y acostumbrarme a una vida que no es la mia.

Cuando me di cuenta ,el auto habia comenzado a avanzar de ahora en adelante las cosas no volverian a ser las mismas , una nueva vida me esperaba en otro lugar y tenia que acostumbrarme a ella aunque me sintiera completamente infeliz con esta decision tenia que esforzarme por mostrarles una sonrisa a mis padres.

El resto del camino no dije nada , solo me dedique a mirar por la ventana mientras sonreia con nostalgia , durante el camino al areopuerto dormi unas cuantas horas . Cuando llegamos agradeci al chofer , les dije a los escoltas que se quedaran atras y que yo podia sola con mi equipaje , desde luego ellos obedecieron .

Al llegar a la puerta de embarque hize mi cola como todos y espere mi turno para pasar por el ultimo control , eso fue hasta que senti como alguien me jalaba fuertemente de los hombros y me empujaba hacia atras haciendome caer.

_fuera de mi camino_ escuchoe decir a un chico de cabello rubio melon escoltado por un monton de guarda espaldas

_ ten mas cuidado idota _ le grite enojada logrando llamar su atencion

El se giro y sonrio con arrogancia levantando sus lentes negros , tenia los ojos de un azul mas intenso que el mio

_ ricos bastardos _ susurre , el solo se giro y siguio su camino

No se engañen lo hubiera golpeado a el y a todos sus guardias pero estaba demasiado triste como para pelear .

Una vez que pase el control y embarque el avion , no recuerdo mas solo se que dormi todo el camino

Fin Ahina Pov

Los empleados ya tenian todo listo y agradecian a los dioses el haber terminado a tiempo , justo en ese momento los señores de la casa avisaron que su hija estaba a cinco minutos de llegar , asi que comenzaron a tomar sus posiciones , todos en dos filas con las cabezas en señal de reverencia.

La puerta se abrio dejando paso a la joven

_ Bienvenida a casa pequeña dama _ dijeron todos al unisono mientras un poco de confeti fueron disparados sobre Ahina

La rubia no sabia que hacer asi que se quedo ahi parada sin saber que decir

_ no nos vas a saludar_ dijo una voz femina al fondo

Ahina la reconocio de inmediato y corrio hacia su madre para abrazarla

_ te extrañe mucho_ dijo la mujer de largos cabellos castaños y ojos de igual color

_ yo tambien mamá_ dijo Ahina

_ y para mi ? _ pregunto su padre igual de rubio que ella

_ tu tambien me hiciste falta_ sonrio la chica mientras lo abrazaba

_ mi princesa esta de vuelta !_ grito el rubio dando vueltas en el aire a la pobre Ahina que despues de un rato estaba completamente mareada y con ganas de vomitar

_ Tamaki ya dejala _ dijo Haruhi rodando los ojos ante el comportamiento infantil de su esposo

_ es que no puedo Haruhi no veo a nuestra hija desde hace tanto_ dijo tamaki mientras seguia dandole vueltas

Una vez que Ahina pudo tocar tierra sintio que el estomago se le revolvia.

_Ahina tenemos una sopresa para ti _dijo Tamaki

La chica siguio a sus padres hasta el segundo piso de la mansion , para recibir su tan grata sorpresa . Ya una vez frente a una puerta le pidieron que cerrara los ojos

_ okay puedes abrirlos_d ijo Haruhi

_ wow _ fue lo unico que pudo decir

Ahina pov

Esto no era lo que esperaba , no se parecia en nada a mi habitacion , era 100 veces mas grande , con una enorme cama al estilo princesa , un televisor plasma enorme y un sin finde cosas caras que lo unico que hacian era hacerme sentir incomoda

_ wow_ dije tratando de sonar emocionada_ no se que decir solo que ... ¡ ME ENCANTA !

Abraze a papa y mama con finjida felicidad , es decir no es que no me gustara pero hubiera preferido algo mas simple

_ y aun hay mas_ dijo mi padre completamente emocionado

_ yo dije que era demasiado pero sabes que no me escucha_ me susurro mi madre al oido

Despues de eso mi padre dio un silvido y senti unos pasos acercarse a toda prisa y esta vez si me emocione al ver a una hermoso perrito color crema atravesar mi puerta

_ papa , mama gracias _ dije con el perro encima ya que me habia derribado al piso para lamerme la cara

_ bueno dejando atras la diversion _ dijo mi madre _ tu padre y yo tenemos que regresar al trabajo , en el armario encontratas tu uniforme de escuela

_ gracias_ dije , habia olvidado completamente de la odiosa academia_ ustedes ¿ volveran temprano ?

_ me temo que no princesa _ dijo papa acariciando mi cabeza_ mama y yo tenemos una cena despues del trabajo asiq ue cenaras sin nosotros , recuerda dormir temprando mañana es tu primer dia

_ si lo se_ dije con una sonrisa forzada

_ se que te encantara tu madre y yo vivimos buenos momentos ahi , ademas no estaras sola algunos viejos amigos tuyos iran tambien _ dijo mi padre con una sonrisa

_ si claro _ fue lo ultimo que dije antes de que ambos salieran por la puerta

_ la verdad no se si llamar amigos a chicos que no veo hace mas de 10 años _ dije para mi misma

Mire a mi nueva mascota , debia ponerle un nombre no puedo simplemente llamarle perrito

_ te llamara Locky ¿ que te parece ? _ me dio un ladrido en respuesta

Sonrei y le acaricie la cabeza

_ bien Locky veamos ese uniforme_ dije mientras abria las puertas del armario

Fin de Ahina Pov

Ahina estaba estatica , sostenia el uniforme en sus manos , esperando a que sus padres salieran de la nada y le dijeran que era una broma

_ no me pondre esto _ dijo tirando el vestido al piso _ es tan ridiculo

Locky miro a su dueña sin entender , los humanos erans eres extraños para el

_ camina Locky daremos un paseo por la mansion mientras decido si usare eso_ dijo la rubio saliendo de la habitacion

Ahina recorrio la mansion entera , abriendo diferentes habitaciones y desordenando un poco cada una de ellas .

_ con permiso _ dijo entrando en la habitacion que su padre usaba como estudio

Ahina pov

Este era el estudio de papa y vaya que era enorme un monton de libros y en el centro su escritorio de fina madera con uan foto sobre el

_ mira Locky estamos todos en esta foto_ dije llamando a mi perro que se acerco a mi y solto un ladrido _ bueno faltas tu , pero estan casi todos , el de la derecha es mi hermano mayor , termino al escuela el año pasado y ahora esta en la universidad

Sonrei con mucha nostalgia al recordar los pocos momentos con mi hermano , segui recorriendo el estudio de mi padre y encontre una puerta dentro de su estudio , al abrirla habian muchas cosas como muebles , trajes todos dentro de vidrios y llevaban escrito " host club" . Hasta ese momento no entendi nada y entonces lo vi ahy en medio de la pared se encontraban dos uniformes de la academia Ouran ambos de chico.

"Tamaki Suoh y Haruhi Fujioka" se leia debajo de cada uno

_ ¿ que extraño se supone que mi madre debio usar el mismo uniforme que yo ? _ dije mirando a locky

resive la habitacion de arriba abajo y encontre un viejo anuario , en las fotos estaban los viejos amigos de mi padre pero fue particularmente una la que llamo mi atencion

_ no es cierto_ dije mirando una foto donde estaba mi madre_ Locky mi madre usaba el uniforme masculino en la academia

Era totalmente injusto yo tenia que verme ridicula cuando ella no lo hizo , entonces tome una desicion

_ Locky nos llevamos el uniforme de mi madre_ dije completamente decidia

Yo les demostraria a mis padres lo terca que podria ser , a lo mejor y me dejaban regresar a Kyoto

Fin de Ahina pov

.

.

.

Era un nuevo dia en la mansion Suoh . Los señores de la mansion se encontraban tomando desayuno en el comedor mientras esperaban a su hija

_ ya es tarde _ dijo Haruhi _ si no se apresura llegara trade a su primer dia

_ descuida los Souh somos muy puntuales _ dijo Tamaki

Mientras tanto Ahina terminaba de arreglar su uniforme , le habia echo un dobladillo a su pantalon y se habia puesto unas zapatillas de color negro

_ bien ahora solo tengo que bajar rapidamente _ dijo para si misma

Haruhi y Tamaki conversaban calmadamente cuando sintieron una rafaga rubia pasar rapidamente despidiendose de ellos mientras salia por la puerta.

Ahina llego rapidamente a la salida de la casa tomo su bicicleta y comenzo a pedalear lo mas rapido que pudo , recordaba el caminoa esa academia habian pasado por ahi de camino a la mansion.

_Tamaki ¿ no notaste algo extraño ? _ pregunto Haruhi al rubio

_ no , como que Ahina salio vestida con el uniforme masculino de la academia_ respondio Tamaki calmadamente mientras tomaba un sorbo de te

En ese momento ambos reaccionaron y corrieron lo mas rapido que pudieron a la salida de la mansion pero era muy tarde la rubia ya se habia ido

.

.

.

Ahina llego al colegio y dejo su bicicleta en la entrada aseguranda con candado aunque sabia que probablemente ahi no rabarian

_ bien Ahina puedes hacer esto solo tienes que atraversar esa puerta _ se dijo a si misma para darse animos

En cuanto atraverso esa puerta todos los estudiantes de la academia se voltearon a mirarla como si fuera un bicho raro

_ ya viste su uniforme_ dijo uan chica

_ que horror otra becada

_ sera una delincuente

La rubia no respondio a las provocaciones sigui caminando como si no pasara nada por el pasillo

_ ¡ los F4 ya vienen ! _ grito una chica

En ese momento Ahina vio como dejaron de mirarla y comenzaron a correr por todos lados tratando de formar dos filas a ambos lados de la entrada

Ahina Pov

Los chicos comenzaron a formarse como lo hicieron los empleados de mi casa cuando llegue , solo que yo no entendia el por que ademas

¿ quien demonios eran los F4 ? . Me quede ahi parada sin saber que hacer y para cuando em di cuenta todos estaban ya formados menos yo que seguia ahi en medio de la entrada hasta que senti como alguien me jalaba hacia uno de los lados .

_ ¿ eres nueva cierto ? _ me pregunto la chica que habia jaldo de mi brazo , tenia el cabello color castaño

_ si em llamo Ahina y ¿ tu sabes que pasa ? _ le pregunte

_ lo de siempre tu solo ten la cabeza abajo mientras entran_ me dijo

_ ah

En eso las puertas se abrieron y 4 chicos entraron por ella , quise alzar la cabeza pero mi compañera peliroja me obligaba a mantenerla abajo

¿ quienes eran estos chicos ?

Entonces todo el mundo comenzo a levantar la mirada asiq ue yo aproveche para conocer a los famosos F4 y debo decir que no eran la gran cosa , solo un grupo de 4 chicos mas lindos que el promedio pero fue uno el que llamo mi atencion

_ es el mismo chico del aereopuerto_ dije en voz baja

No podia equivocarme tenia el mismo color de cabello rubio anaranjado y ojos azules intensos caminaba en medio del grupo los otros tres tambien eran raros uno tenia el cabello color plateado y ojos violeta , el tercero si que era guapo cabello rojizo y ojos verdes , en cambio el cuarto parecia un pervertido tenia el cabello color naranja y ojos verdes.

_ shu sempai _ se escucho una voz en el fondo y todos nos giramos a ver de quien era

Era una chica de cabello negro azulado con gafas y traia en sus manos un pastel , caminaba timidamente hasta el chico de ojos azules

_ shu sempai porfavor acepte este paste _ dijo ella ofreciendoselo

Asi que Shu era su nombre . A continuacion Shu tomo el pastel y la miro con soberbia

_ El paste _ dijo mirandola _ ¿ lo compraste en una pasteleria reconocida ?

_ no_ respondio la chica

_ ¿ lo hizo un maestro pastelero famoso?_ volvio a preguntar

_ no , lo hice yo misma _ respondio timidamente la chica

Yo sonrei con lastima me recordaba a mis amigas cuando se enamoraban de un chico

_ entonces si lo hiciste tu como esperas que lo coma _ dijo

Lo que hizo despues no me lo esperaba le lanzo el pastel en la cara y el resto de los F4 comenzo a reirse . Yo esperaba que alguien hiciera algo pero nada todos estaban callados

_ ¡ HEY TU COMO TE ATREVES A HACERL ESO ! _ le grite , si habia algo que odiaba eran los abusivos

_ ¿ quien eres tu ? _ me dijo mientras se acercaba intimidante

_ eso no te importa _ le respondi _ no eres mas que un idiota que se cree la gran cosa humillando a otros

_ te he preguntado quien eres no me hagas perder la paciencia_ dijo el parandose frente a mi

_ no te tengo miedo _ le dije retandolo con la mirada_ las personas como tu solo me dan risa son solo niños ricos deserebrados

Me acerque a la chica y la ayude a levantarse , tome un poco de pastel que habia caido al suelo y se lo arroje al idiota ese mientras el resto se quedaba totalemente sorprendido,

El me miro hecho una furia , por un momento crei que me golpearia pero no solo me apunto con el dedo

_ tu desde ahora tienes una trajeta roja _ dijo y todos parecieron asustarse_ pero si te disculpas te la quitare

_ ni si quiera se que significa una tarjeta roja lo unico que se es que desde ahora no te vas a atrever a humillar a otra persona en esta escuela entendiste porque si lo haces _ dije acercandome esta vez y el comenzo a retroceder_ me asegurare de hacerte desear no haber nacido

_ si claro eso lo quiero ver , una chica insignificante como tu enfrentarse a mi , seras tu quien deseara no haber nacido _ me dijo

_ bien lo veremos Shu _ dije en tono sinico

El se giro dandome la espalda y se marcho con su grupito de amigos

Fin de Ahina pov

Shu salio echo una furia siendo seguido por sus amigos

_ jajaja no me lo creo viejo esa chica tiene agallas_ dijo el pelirojo

_ ya callate Ayato esa mocosa me las pagara _ dijo Shu mientras se limpiaba los restos del pastel

_ yo crei que la golpearias cuando te dijo esas cosas pero solo le diste una advertencia ese no es tu estilo_ dijo el de cabello plateado

_ oh pues disculpame Subaru por no golpearla en publico , eso hubiera arruinado mi resputacion _ respondio Shu con sarcasmo

_ no vi que te importara tu reputacion cuando golpeaste a Melody _ dijo el de cabello naranja

_ no me hables de esa perra , Rayto

Los F4 siguieron su camino pero en la mente de Shu solo habia una cosa , la chica de uniforme masculino se las pagaria y vaya que se hiba a vengar nadie le hacia eso a Shu Sakamaki...


End file.
